


Nice to meet you

by Akiraaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Non Canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Kuroo spent his life wondering who his soulmate is gonna be. He has sworn to make the person the happiest when they finally meet. He's basically in love with the person even if they haven't met each other but how would Kuroo react to a situation he never expected to happen?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

I've waited all my life for this moment

the moment when I can finally say "Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm your soulmate"

It's still dark outside but Kuroo was already wide awake.

He's wearing a really wide smile someone may think his lips are gonna rip

He looked at the countdown clock imprinted on his wrist 13 hrs 10 mins 23 s his smile got even wider

He fetched his phone and checked the time. it was 4:00 am

'Did I wake up too early?' he thought to himself.

nevertheless, he proceeded to get himself ready.

He was humming throughout the process that he annoyed his mom

"Shut up. You're hurting my ears" His mom nagged

Kuroo didn't even bat an eye and continued humming even while eating breakfast

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Kuroo's mom asked

"It's the big day today, mom. Kuroo answered

"Ah. you'll meet your soulmate today huh" She said while Kuroo nodded in response

"Stop getting your hopes up. I was also excited just like you and expected to meet an amazing person but then I saw it was your father. Such a disappointment" Kuroo's mom said

Kuroo laughed with his mother's words. Disappointment can actually be seen in her face while she was talking

"Well, I can't disagree with that" Kuroo said while still chuckling

"But you fell in love with him anyway" He added

"Because you can't defy the laws of nature. You'll still fall in love. no matter what kind of person he/she is" She said

"but I don't know if that would work on your soulmate though. you're too ugly so I'm worried" she jokingly added

Kuroo just laughed. His mom really loves to pick on him because he resembles his father.

Once again he took a glimpse on his wrist 11 hrs 20 mins 30 s

Kuroo once again smiled and happily continued eating his breakfast

\------

"Wtf. dude is the world ending tomorrow?! Why the fuck is Kuroo on time today?!" Bokuto exclaimed when Kuroo entered the classroom

Kuroo responded by raising his middle finger

"Fuck off. I'm in a good mood today. I don't want to see your face" He said

"Kaashi! One eye is being rude to me!" Bokuto complained to Akaashi. Both are his classmates. He's been friends with the two since 7th grade and the 3 of them are now in their third year

Akaashi just stared at Bokuto blankly

"Kaashi! you should tell him he shouldn't be rude to me" Bokuto said like a child having a tantrum

Akaashi sighed

"Kuroo, you shouldn't be rude to Bokuto" Akaashi forcedly said while bokuto grinned slightly

"Damn. Sucks to be you" Kuroo told akashi

"Yeah. It sucks" Akaashi answered but he was whispering so Bokuto won't hear

"Why are you in a good mood though?" Bokuto asked.

"Because it's the big day today" Kuroo simply answered

"Ah you're meeting you're soulmate today?" Akaashi asked

"Yep" Kuroo happily answered

"Lol. What's the big deal with meeting your soulmate? Why are you so happy?" Bokuto asked

"Bokuto I told you I don't wanna see your face" Kuroo Joked

"Why are you asking what's so special about it? were you not excited when you met me?" Akaashi asked bokuto. He was stressing his words too much it sounded like a threat rather than a question

Bokuto turned uneasy

"Why are you sweating? I'm just asking you a question" Akaashi calmly said but contrary to his tone, he was giving bokuto death glares

Kuroo clicked his tongue

"Enough with that lovers. Today, I should be the focus of the spotlight" He said

"Ugly people shouldn't get the spotlight" Bokuto replied

"Hey that's really discriminative, bokuto" Akaashi told bokuto

Kuroo just ignored them and looked at his wrists.

'I wanna meet you already' Kuroo thought as if he was talking to his soulmate.

\--------------

All their classes were over and only Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi were left in the room

"Gotta go now folks" Kuroo said as he hurriedly fixed his things and placed it on his bag

"You're not even going to fix your self?" Asked akaashi

"Nah. He'd still look ugly even if he does that Kaashi" Bokuto teased kuroo

"I've got no time for your insults fuckface. I'm meeting the love of my life in a few moments" Kuroo said while grinning

Bokuto acted as if he was vomitting while Akaashi had a straight face

"But seriously bro, Hoots for you. I wish you the best luck" Bokuto said. This time, he was being serious

"Thanks br--

Kuroo's phone rang before he could even finish thanking bokuto

"Hello?" 

"Hello? Is this Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou?" The person from the other line asked

"Yes. Why?" kuroo replied

"Uh, sir, we would like to inform you that your mother was admitted here earlier. She was involved in an accident. This is ******* Hospital" The other line said

Kuroo, who was dumbfounded by what he heard hurriedly ran out of school to head into the hospital

He was too nervous and worried of what happened to his mother.

Worried enough to forget about the countdown on his wrist

\--------

"Sheesh you piece of shit. You were over reacting!" Kuroos mom told him while lying on the hospital bed

Kuroo looked down.

"It was only a minor injury!" she added

"You call that minor? You have a cast on your leg!" Kuroo answered trying to justify his actions.

"But It's not like I was dying?! Why would you hurriedly come here looking like someone who's about to lose a loved one?!" His mother asked

"I was just worried" Kuroo replied

"yeah right." His mother said while rolling her eyes

'I even got so worried but she's showing me this attitude?!' Kuroo ranted in his head

"Go ahead and buy me some food I'm hungry" Kuroo's mom ordered him

"I'm tired" Kuroo complained

"You're gonna buy food or I'll hit you?" Asked kuroo's mom

Kuroo sighed in defeat

"Fine" he said

He then went out of the room

He was walking through the corridor when suddenly it hit him 

'Fuck. I forgot about it' he thought to himself

He immediately took a look on his wrist

3s

Kuroo was shocked. 

2s

His heart was beating loudly like crazy

1s

He tok one last step

0s

He stopped the moment the countdown hit 0

He looked around only to see that he was infront of another room

The door was open so he could see the person inside

And there he saw a guy sitting on a hospital bed while staring at him.

The guy was so pale he could be mistaken as a vampire

So skinny you'd think he'll break through a single touch.

He looked so sick and fragile as if he was ...

As if he was dying.

Kuroo was left speechless. He was just staring at the guy.

He waited so long for this moment to happen.

He was ready to live his whole life with his soulmate.

To die of old age holding the person's hand

To spend so much time together yet...

Yet the guy in front of him

looked like he's got limited time left.

But Kuroo mustered up his courage. He cleared his throat then slowly, he took some steps and went inside the room before he uttered the words

"H-hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm your soulmate"


	2. Let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Kuroo has been waiting for finally came. But what would he do if his soulmate responded in a way he didn't expect?

"H-hi. nice to meet you, I'm your soulmate"

The guy in front of him stared at him for a while before he responded with a faint voice

"Get out"

Kuroo was shocked. He didn't expect that response.

his face was filled with confusion

"I said get out!" the guy once again said but this time he had a higher tone

still, Kuroo was speechless.

'Why is he acting this way?' he asked himself

"I'm sorry. I won't do any harm" Kuroo finally said trying to assure the guy that he had no bad intentions

"I don't care! Leave me alone! I don't want a fucking soulmate!" The guy once again yelled at him

"Wait. calm down I--

Kuroo was interrupted when another person went inside the room

"Kenma what's wrong? I heard you yelling while I was walking along the corridor so-- Wait who is this guy?" 

The other guy who just came in asked 

"I don't know. get him out of here" The guy sitting on the bed said

"Wait. I just wanna talk" Kuroo said but the small guy who just came in pulled his arms 

"Let's talk outside" the guy said

Kuroo just followed him. the guy closed the door when they got out

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Kuroo." 

"My name is Yaku." he introduced himself

"What business do you have with kenma?" Yaku asked

"Actually, I Just met him now. I'm his soulmate"

Yaku seemed to be shocked as he heard what kuroo said

"Hey, yaku why do you think did he act like that?" Kuroo asked.

He still can't figure out why kenma would behave that way.

"Who knows? I also have no idea but I agree with him. leave him alone, kuroo" Yaku said

Kuro felt hurt by Yaku's words

He's upset. He waited for a long time to meet his soulmate but he's getting pushed away by him and the people around hin in the time he needs him the most. It seemed unfair to kuroo

"I don't understand you guys" Kuroo said

"I've waited all my life to meet him and you're telling me to leave him alone when I finally did?" He asked

"Are you stupid?! He's dying. He can't be saved!" Yaku said as if he was yelling. Kuroo could tell that he's also getting pissed

"That's more of a reason why I need to be with him! He doesn't have much time left!" Kuroo answered

Yaku was left speechless with Kuroo's response and let out a sigh.

"fine. do what you want. Just don't do anything that'll make him sad. He's... he's been suffering too much already" Yaku said with a calmer tone

he turned his back on kuroo

then went back inside the room

\--------

"Where's my foo-" Kuroo's mom was about to ask when Kuroo entered the room but he stopped midway when she saw his son's face

Kuroo sat on the chair beside the bed

"What happened?" she asked

"I met him, mom" Kuroo said

"Then that's great news! Why do you look sad?" she curiously asked

Kuroo didn't answer

So his mom asked him again

"where is he?" 

"on another room" kuroo simply said

"He's a patient too? What happened to him? Is he sick?"

"He's... He's dying, mom" Kuroo said

Kuroo's mom's eyes widened

"He's got only a few time left" he added

"Then what are you doing here sulking? Why aren't you making the most out of every remaining moment? Give him some company now!" his mom told him

"But I was rejected mom. They told me to leave him alone" kuroo said

"And? You were rejected today so you'll just cry about it and give up? Did I raise you as an ugly guy with a weak heart?"

Kuroo's mom asked him trying to cheer him up

Kuroo shook his head

"Then try again tomorrow. He'll give in eventually."

She said as he ruffled her son't hair

\--------

Kuroo's classes were over and he's now at the hospital sneakily peeping over The door of kenma's room.

He's been doing it for a week and a half now.

He just go to the hospital and peepnat kenma. If he wants to give hin anything he asks yaku to do so.

'Looks like yaku is not around' Kuroo thought

Kenma noticed him, rolled his eyes and sighed

"Are you even trying to hide yourself?" Kenma asked Kuroo opened the door entirely and Smiled to kenma

"Hi" he said while scratching the back of his head

He took a step inside but kenma glared at him

"Who told you to come inside?" Kenma asked but Kuroo didn't take a step back

He crossed his arms 

"Then choose. You'll let me inside your room or let me inside your heart? Kuroo asked while smirking 

Kenma avoided his gaze

"You're annoying" He said

"I'm telling you to choose so choose now before I do something you won't like" Kuroo threatened

"What can you even do if I don't choose" kenma said

"I'll kiss you" 

"What?! Are you fucking crazy?!" kenma was flustered by Kuroo's threat. His face turned a bit red.

Kuroo on the other hand took some more steps closer

"So... Will you choose now?"

kuroo said while slowly approaching kenma he got so close and was about to bend over to act as if he'll kiss him but kenma stopped him using his hand

"Fuck then inside the room! You're already in here anyway" Kenma exclaimed while kuroo smiled happily

"So I can come inside from now on?" He asked.

Kenma didn't answer. 

'Guess that's a yes?' Kuroo thought to himself

"Well that's okay. I'll just force my way into your heart"

Kuroo Confidently said while he sat on the chair next to Kenma's bed

The latter just glared at him.

"Sir, you are feeling too at home here" Kenma said

"Well, a lot of people say home is where the person you love is and you are here so maybe that's why?" Kuroo said

"Also, I have a name and It's kuroo. So stop calling me sir. The only thing I'll allow you call me aside from my name is Babe"

He added and jokingly winked at kenma

This time kenma didn't show any resistance instead he stared at kuroo with a serious expression

"Kuroo, I'm not being rude because I hated you." kenma said

"I'm like this because I care. So please, save yourself. I won't last long" 

Kenma pleaded but Kuroo shook his head

"Kenma you don't understand. I've been inlove with you even during the days we haven't met. I can't leave you. That would hurt me" kuroo told kenma

"You'll be even more hurt after I ... "

Kenma said. He can't seem to complete his sentence

"A-after I .. D-die" He said while stuttering

"I already told you I can't. I won't leave you. I don't want to" Kuroo stubbornly said

Kenma facepalmed

He was too frustrated by Kuroo's stubborness

"What do you not understand?! Kuroo I'm dying!! I've got only a few time left!! so stop wasting your time and efforts on me!" Kenma said while raising his voice

"no kenma you stop! Stop wasting any more time and let me love you while I still can!"

kuroo was raising his voice too

"You said you don't have much time left so ...

please allow me to be with you on your last moments"

Kuroo was almost begging.

his tears were swelling up in his eyes while staring at kenma with a pleading look

Kenma just stared back at him there was a long moment of silence before kenma let out a huge sigh. Kenma looked down 

"Th-then hold me" Kenma uttered

"What?" kuroo confusedly asked

'did I hear it right?' kuroo asked himself

Kenma stretched his arms as if asking for a hug

"I said hold me" 

Kenma said still gesturing a hug while avoiding kuroo's eyes

Kuroo happily enveloped the man with his warm embrace while kenma hugged back 

"You shouldn't leave now. you can't back out anymore" Kenma said

"I won't"

Kuroo said before he kissed kenma's forehead

He caressed his face and smiled at him

"I'll make your remaining moments the happiest. I promise"


	3. Sweet memories and goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being persistent, Kenma finally accepted Kuroo. Now how would they spend the remaining time together? And what will they do if it's finally tine to bid a bittersweet goodbye?

It was early in the morning but kenma and Kuroo were both wide awake already.

Kuroo was getting ready for school while kenma was just watching him quietly

"I know I'm really good looking but you staring so intently at my handsome face is quite awkward"

Kuroo jokingly told kenma while grinning

Kenma clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes  
'this guy is too conceited' he thought

"You brought almost all your clothes here. You go to school from here and head straight back here efter your classes. Do you think the hospital is your house?"

Kenma asked kuroo as if he was nagging while Kuroo Just chuckled

"Maybe? I mean, my wife is here so maybe this is really my house" Kuroo teased kenma

"Too cringey" Kenma said

"I'm kidding. Seriously, just let me do this. I wanna more time with you as much as possible so let me" Kuroo said

"our parents even approved of it so you can't tell me not to" Kuroo said again

Kuroo remembered something and he took his phone out.

Kenma Made an uninterested expression as if he was so done with what kuroo is about to do

"Smileee" Kuroo said asking Kenma to pose for a picture but kenma didn't bother to even smile

"You should atleast try to force a smile when I take a photo of you"

Kuroo ranted while slightly pouting.  
He apprached kenma and sat on the hospital bed facing him

"Why are you even taking photos of me? I look hideous."

Kenma asked and complained at the same time  
Kuroo playfully flicked his forehead but in a soft manner

"First of all, you are the most beautiful thing on earth that I have ever laid my eyes upon" Kuroo started

"Second, I'm taking these photos for my sake." Kuroo added

"How would you benefit from a picture?" Kenma curiously asked

"It'll serve as a reminder for me" Kuroo replied.

Kenma had a confused look in his face  
'A reminder?' he thought

"What would that remind you? That you were inlove with a pathetic dying person?" Kenma asked.

Kuroo shook his head

"To remind me that you are not just a beautiful dream." He said

"That you are real and we met each other"

"and that we were deeply inlove... Even if it was just for a fleeting moment"

Kuroo said while wearing a gentle smile on his face

Kenma didn't know how to react.  
His heart Fluttered by Kuroo's sweet and sincere words but it also brought him pain.

There's a hint of both pain and happiness in his eyes when he stared at Kuroo and Kuroo didn't fail to notice that

"Hey, don't think too much about it. If It made your heart skip a beat then focus on just that." Kuroo told kenma

"But it makes me sad." Kenma replied

"Don't be. Stop thinking about anything that could happen in the future. Let's live on the present" Kuroo said and ruffled Kenma's hair

His eyes went a bit wider when he saw that a lot of kenma's hair were left in his hand but he tried his best to conceal it.  
Kenma's hair was already getting thin but now, it's starting to fall out even more

Kuroo's heart ached. He knew that the time to bid farewell is getting nearer.

"I should get going now. Don't be lonely without me okay?" Kuroo smiled before he gave Kenma a peck.

"Ew" Kenma Jokingly acted like he was disgusted and wiped his lips

Kuroo pouted in response so Kenma chuckled.

"I'm kidding. You should go now"

He said and slightly pushed kuroo so he would get going

"Alright. I'll come back right away after class" He said before he finally headed out of the room

He let out a huge sigh the moment he closed the door.

He held his chest which have been aching the whole time he was talking to Kenma

He's not okay. He's their situation pained him so much and he feels devastated too but he have to put up a tough act in front of kenma

'It wouldn't help him at all if I become weak too. Atleast I should stay strong for our sake' he thought to himself

\---------

Kenma was just sitting on his bed staring at nothingness when suddenly, the door opened slightly.

Suddenly, a head peeped through the tiny space

Kenma was a bit shocked by the sudden appearance of a white haired guy who resembled an owl

"Yo." the guy on the door said before he finally open the door completely and took a step inside

"Who are--

"Bokuto you bastard I told you to wait for us!" Kuroo suddenly appeared panting as if he was running a while ago

"Not my fault that you guys are slow" Bokuto answered.

"You were too excited" Said another guy who entered the room

'Who are these people?' kenma thought.  
His face was filled with confusion which Kuroo immediately noticed

"H-hey. I'm sorry. They're my friends and they insisted to meet you" Kuroo said and apologized

"Hey hey heyyyyy what a beauty we got here" Bokuto exclaimed whike looking at Kenma that made him smile a little

Kuroo's possesive instincts got triggered so he blocked bokuto's view of kenma

"Akaashi, take him home now" Kuroo commanded

"Dude wtf? I'm just complimenting your man bro. You don't have to act like I'd steal him" Bokuto complained

"I get it that you're ugly so you're easily insecure but stop overreacting" Bokuto said

"You're the ugly one here" Kuroo responded

"No. you"

"You are"

"No. You"

akaashi ignored their bickering and walked pass through to go near kenma  
He reached out his hand for a handshake that kenma gladly accepted

"Don't mind the idiots. Hi, I'm akaashi" Akaashi said while shaking hands with kenma

"I'm kenma he replied"

"What the? akaashi don't touch him!" Kuroo reacted when he noticed the two were already talking and shaking hands

Kenma and akaashi pulled their hands back

"Kaashi why are you cheating on me?!" Bokuto said in an exaggerated manner

Kenma and Akaashi both sighed  
They were so done with both their lovers

"That airhead is my lover, Bokuto" Akaashi told kenma while pointing at Bokuto

"Yo. Kenma" Bokuto greeted

"Hi" Kenma responded

"Would you mind if I ask you a question?" Bokuto said

"No. What is it?" Kenma asked

" Why are you dating Kuroo? You know, he's kinda... Uh... Fucking ugly" Bokuto asked

Kuroo hit his head while Kenma chuckled

"You fucking owl. Go home" Kuroo who's annoyed by Bokuto exclaimed

"Kaashi! Kuroo's hurting me!"

Bokuto whined like a child while tugging at the end of Akaashi's shirt but akaashi didn't respond.

Bokuto acted as if he was shocked

"Kaashi you don't love me anymore?!" He asked while he looked like he's on the verge of tears

"I doubt if he even did love you" Kuroo teased him

"K-kashiiiiiii!! tell kuroo you love me!" Bokuto said throwing a tantrum like a kindergartner once again so akaashi, in so much frustration massaged his temples

"I love you, Bokuto" He said giving up  
While Bokuto looked at Kuroo with a smug look on his face

Kuroo, being competitive as he is, decided to bug Kenma

"Hey, tell me you love me" He asked kenma

"Don't wanna" Kenma replied

"Kenma please?" Kuroo said while acting cute

Akaashi stared at Kuroo with disgust  
While bokuto teased Kuroo

"No"

"then would you rather I smooch you in front of them right now or tell me you love me?" Kuroo threatened kenma which made him embarassed.

Feeling defeated, kenma gave in

"I-I love you Kuroo" Kenma uttered while blushing like crazy

Kuroo then looked back at Bokuto with a smug face

Both Kenma and Akaashi stared at each other and they ubderstood what they both were thinking without even using telepathy

'I'm so done with my soulmate' is what they both thought

\---------------------------

"I'm sorry were you tired?"

Kuroo asked Kenma  
He wa sitting again in kenma's bed while facing him

Bokuto and Akaashi had left already and they were all alone in the room now.

"Nah. It was fun. I hope they'd visit more often" Kenma said while smiling

"Were you happy today?" Kuroo asked him

"Yes. Since I met you, everyday has always been happy" kenma responded

"Ha! You flatter me"

Kuroo said and pinched kenma's nose

Kuroo stared at kenma's face.

"I wanna kiss you" He suddenly blurted out that surprised kenma

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean, I really want to but you don't necessarily have to do it" Kuroo said panicking because he thought he made kenma uncomfortable

"Stop being shy and just do it kuroo" Kenma boldly said that made kuroo's eyes widen

"Can I really? Kuroo asked once again

Kenma lost patience and gently pulled kuroo for a kiss

He thought it would just be a quick and gentle one however kuroo started to lick his lips

Kenma was shocked so his lips slightly parted but he was even more surprised when kuroo inserted his tongue on his mouth

Nevertheless, he decided to go with the flow. He was kissing back trying to get in the same phase as kuroo however, Kuroo's kisses started getting more aggressive.

Kenma tapped kuroo's shoulders lightly signaling hin to slow down but kuroo failed to notice

So kenma pushed him a little hard to break off the Kiss

"Y-you are forgetting that I'm a patient" Kenma complained

Kenma was panting trying to catch his breath.  
Kuroo scratched the back of his head.  
His face turned really red like he's about to explode

"I'm sorry. I got to excited" He apologized

"Can I just hug you now?"

Kuroo asked and Kenma nodded as a response so Kuroo embraced him

"You wanna rest now? I knew you were tired. You had to deal with friends today" Kuroo said while hugging

"Nah. I was glad to meet them. And I'm relieved you had those type of friends"

"now I know you'll have amazing people to support you when I'm gone" Kenma said

Kuroo faced kenma

"I told you to stop thinking about that." He said

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It was just a random thought"

"Tsk. Go ahead and lie down now. It's getting late" Kuroo told kenma and he obediently followed

\--------

It was a beautiful afternoon. The weather was perfect but it somehow had a gloomy vibe to it

It's been 4 months since Kuroo and Kenma met and all of their days werw filled with overwhelming love and happiness

Kenma was lying down his bed  
While kuroo was on a small couch near the wall working on a school requirement

Silence is all that surrounds the room when suddenly Kenma broke it and spoke

"Kuroo, You should call my parents now."

"I-I... I think It's ... It's time"

\-----------

"I-I... I think It's ... It's time"

Kenma was certain. He can feel it within his body.

'I'll die tonight' is what he thought

Kuroo's heart shrank by what he heard.  
He knew what kenma meant by that.

He worked hard on getting himself prepared for this moment but he can never get his heart ready after all

"A-alright"

He said and took his phone

And with a heavy heart, he called Kenma's parents and asked them to come to the hospital.

It was only a few hours and they arrived

\------

Kuroo was standing outside Kenma's room. He went outside to give the family some private time to talk.  
Some private time to bid farewell

His tears continuously fell one after another as if there was no stoo to it. He could only cry outside. Kenma can't see him in this state

He didn't want him to leave with a heavy heart

He stayed like that for a few moments when the door opened.

It was kenma's parents

"Kuroo, we bid our goodbyes. Kenma said he wants to be with you in his last moment so we will give you the remaining time" Kenma's father said while comforting Kenma's mom who's crying her eyes out

Kuroo wiped his tears

"Thankyou sir, ma'am" he said as hw thanked kenma's parents but kenma's father shook his head and tapped Kuroo's shoulder

"No. Thank you. For making our son the happiest" He said

"No sir. He's the one who made me the happiest. Thankyou for giving life to the most beautiful person I've ever met"

Kuroo said and smiled at them before he entered the room

"Hey" he said as he saw kenma

"Lie down here with me" Kenma said and kuroo obediently lied down with him

Kenma used Kuroo's arm as a pillow

"I heard my handsome face is the last thing you wanna see?" Kuroo said trying to Joke around

But kenma was serious

"I'm so cruel am I not?" Kenma asked

"I accepted you and let yoh get attached to me knowing full well that I'll ve leaving you" He said

"Nah. I was happy kenma. We were happy. That's all that matters" Kuroo said while stroking kenma's hair

Kenma's tears started to fall

"Don't cry" Kuroo told him

He was asking him not to cry even if he himself wants to do so. He's trying his best to endure

'before meeting him, I really hope time would pass a little faster but now, I just want it to stop' Kuroo thought

Silence filled the room once again. Bith of them lied down quietly. Feeling each other's warmth. It remained like that for almost an hour before kenma finally spoke

"Ah. I can't wait to get reborn" Kenma said out of nowhere

"Kuroo, let's get reborn as childhood friends" He continued

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows.  
'childhood friends?' he thought

"Why?" Kuroo asked

"So I can be with you in the beginning until the end of our lives" Kenma said.

Kuroo didn't speak. He let kenma tell him everything wanted

"If we are reborn as childhood friends we could spend more time with each other"

"we will do all sorts of things together"

"playing together"

"growing up together"

"I wanna experience waking up early to head to school with you"

"Stopping by at the convenience store on our way home"

"Riding the train with you"

"... and walking home from the station with you"

"Everything we can't do right now... I'd love to do that" kenma said

Kuroo bit his lip. He was trying so hard to contain his sadness but Kenma's words are just piercing through his heart like a sharp knife

Kuroo answered with a shaking voice

"Alright. Let's do that. Let's be reborn and do everything you want"

Kuroo said

"Thankyou, Kuroo. For making me happy and loving me without any doubt."

"The past 4 months are the happiest days of my entire existence. And that's because you were with me"

Kenma said with a bitter smile in his face  
He looked up at Kuroo before he gave him a kiss it was gentle but is full of agony at the same time

"Thankyou kenma. For accepting me and making me the happiest guy on earth. I will never forget how wonderful our love is" Kuroo said wearing the same bitter smile as kenma

"I'm really tired now Kuroo. I'm going to rest" Kenma said

Kuroo's felt an excruciating pain on his chest before he replied

"You can rest now Kenma. I love you, more than anything" Kuroo said

"Me too. I love you so much." Kenma replied before he closed his eyes

Kuroo Caressed his face

"Rest well Kenma. It was really... Really nice to meet you"

He said as the tears started to fall down non-stop


End file.
